


please, just hold me

by spellingbees



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbees/pseuds/spellingbees
Summary: Prompt: Peter is having nightmares or trouble sleeping, and Caspian tries to help them rest
Relationships: Caspian/Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	please, just hold me

It wasn’t unusual for Peter to have nightmares, but tonight was especially bad. Caspian could usually console Peter in his sleep by rubbing his back or just holding him, but for some reason tonight was different. 

Peter never spoke about his nightmares. Caspian only vaguely knew that they consisted of the White Witch and his siblings’ near deaths. Caspian had been told the story of the Pevensies’ first arrival to Narnia in full only once. Some memories were too painful to relive, particularly for Peter and Edmund. Jadis plagued all of their dreams, haunting their minds. Caspian’s heart broke for them. 

Peter cried out in his sleep, tearing Caspian from his thoughts. 

“Here, darling, it’s only a dream. Please wake up. Don’t be frightened,” Caspian whispered so he wouldn’t startle Peter awake. Something happened in the nightmare, causing his face to crumple. 

“Please, my love. It’s alright, I’m here. It’s not real. Wake up.” Caspian carded his fingers through Peter’s sweat soaked hair and dropped a kiss on his forehead. Peter tensed, then stilled, and then relaxed. He had woken up.

“You’re shaking, my love. Are you alright?” Caspian asked. 

“Was Her again. In the dream,” Peter mumbled. “Please, just hold me.”

Caspian did just that, running his hand over Peter’s arm and shoulder. 

“Do you want to speak about it? Or sleep?” he asked. 

“Maybe.” Peter rolled over to face Caspian, clasping their hands and holding on tightly.

“I’m sorry you dream such awful things.”

“They’re more like memories.”

“What?”

“My dreams. They’re mostly memories, or based off of memories. The times I’ve nearly lost Lucy, Edmund, and Susan. Fighting Her. She almost killed Edmund, you know. He destroyed her magic and she nearly killed him. He nearly died to save me.” Peter shut his eyes, gripping Caspian’s hand. 

“But she didn’t. She’s gone and he’s here, just down the hall. Safe and well. And so are you, and your sisters. We’re all safe tonight.”

“Please, just hold me. Don’t let go,” Peter said softly, exhaustion obvious in his voice.

“I never will, my love. I swear to you.” 

Caspian kissed Peter’s head once more before they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
